Goodbye
by crazygurl34
Summary: The fight is over now and kagome heads back home...but why?Just a short one shot fic


Hello everybody I just want to say that this is my first fic and it may not be very good and a little short so please be nice Also in my story kohaku is alive he did survive the last battle, but stay in the village with kaede and shippo to help protect it since the gang wasn't there ota. Well on with the story

Also I just Revised this story so it has more to it then when I first put it up.

crazygurl34

p.s  
i'm on so this is my story ok...

Two month's have past since the defeat of naraku. Since that time they have been going around get the last few jewel shards that naraku seemed to miss.

As they were walking kagome sensed a jewel shard not to far away.

" Well it seems that the jewel is in that village, right down this mountain." Said Miroku

" Thanks for telling us that monk." Said an irritated hanaryo

"The sooner we get this jewel the soon we can go home. So you positive that it's in this village?" asked inuyasha.

"Yes I'm positive, I can feel it and it's very close by too," said kagome

"Well then I guess we should go down there and fetch it don't you think inuyasha." Said miroku

"Ya lets go," said inuyasha

Leaving the Village

"That was nice of them to give us the jewel, don't you think inuyasha" asked kagome

Inuyasha didn't seem to be paying much attention lately. He always seemed to be in a train of thought. After noticing that inuyasha was in one of his moments kagome just forgot about her question and continued to walk quietly along behind her friends.

At Camp

" So kagome it that the last piece we need?" asked sango

" Ya it is so when we get back to the village I will put it together and try and purify It." stated kagome.

" Well that's good to hear that we will be heading back home, I'm sure shippo and kohaku miss you both very much." Said miroku

As miroku look up at the miko and tanjia, he notice they both had smiles on their face happy to learn that they would be able to return to their family and home.

" Well its late you guys I think we should go to sleep so we can get up early and head home." Said miroku

Both girls looked at him and nodded their heads in agreement.

Late in the night

It was late in the night when kagome woke up. She didn't know why she woke up she wasn't have no bad dreams and she didn't need to go to the restroom, so why was she up?

Tossing and turning in her sleeping bag kagome gave up on sleep. As she rolled over on to her back to look at the stars she notice that the branch that was occupied by the half demon earlier was gone.

I wonder where inuyasha is? Its not like him to go off and not tell anybody, especially if were all asleep. Though kagome.

Not able to sleep anymore kagome got up and went to look for inuyasha. After about walk for fifteen minutes towards the pond they found earlier Kagome's eyes fell upon inuyasha and kikyo sitting together under a tree look at the pound. They looked so peaceful and happy together just holding each other that it broke kagome heart to see this, after about twenty minutes of standing there and watching them hold each other she couldn't take it anymore and run back to camp.

Morning

"Finally we get to go home" said an excited sango

"Yes it will be nice to finally be able to relax, don't you think kagome?" asked miroku

"Huh…Umm ya it will." Said kagome

Both miroku and sango look at kagome with worried eyes but said nothing about it as they continued their walk home.

Outside Kaeda's Hut

"Kagome Your back!!!! I though you would never come back, I'm so happy " Said a happy shippo as he held on to kagome so happy that his adoptive mother was back. Kagome just looked down at shippo with a smile on her face and hugged him back with as much of her love she can give him.

Sango was also getting hug from her brother who was happy to see his sister return back safely.

"Sister did you find the last shard?"Asked kohaku.

"Yes we found it in this village about a two days walk from here. They were very nice and gave us the jewel and lunch to." Said sango

"That's good to hear me and shippo have been worried about you guys." Said kohaku

Sango just looked at her brother happy to hear that he was worried about her and that he was getting back to normal, Sango just smiled at him and said," Come on lets go inside and tell kaede that we have return."

Inside the hut they told the old miko about their advantages and how they got there last shard well into the evening.

"My that is a very interesting tale, I am glade to hear that ye all had not that much trouble." Said kaede " now that you finished your tale I think we should head to bed."

" Yes kaede I think your right its late." Said kagome

After that was said they all head to there respected corners and settled down for the night.

Late in The Night

Kagome wasn't able to sleep again for some reason so instead of trying to fall back to sleep she got up out of her sleep bag and went out side where she saw kikyo's soul stealer's flying in the air Kagome just looked at where they were at and started to head that way.

" Inuyasha how much longer till my reincarnation will leave?" asked kikyo

" I don't know, we just found the last piece to the jewel. So once she puts it together and purifies it I guess." Said inuyasha

"You don't need her for that inuyasha, I can purify it for you, then you and me can be together." Said kikyo

" Really? O.k. then I will tell kagome tomorrow that she can go home and never have to worry about any of this stuff again." Said inuyasha

As kagome stood there watching them and listening to them talk about her she couldn't take it any more, her heart was breaking into little tiny piece that could never be put back together. She ran back to the village where she started to pack all her stuff up never to return back to a place she use to call home.

As she left the hut she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and cried as she ran into the forest. Shippo woke up to the smell of Kagome's tears and followed them towards the bone eaters well, where he saw kagome with all her stuff about to jump into the well.

"WAIT DON'T GO!!!!!" Yelled shippo as he ran towards kagome and held on to her sobbing. Kagome just looked down at him and slid down the well to sit down and cry with shippo. She sat there for an hour afterward trying to calm down shippo, then a few more hour's just sitting there with him after he stopped crying, that is till he asked" you leave because of inuyasha aren't you?

An Hour before Sunrise

"Inuyasha, he doesn't need me anymore shippo I can't stay here if am not needed. Beside he loves kikyo, shippo and I cant stand by and watch him run off every time he catches sight or smell of kikyo….Shippo I'm sorry but no matter what I will never have his heart and it breaks mine every time I see them together, so this will have to be goodbye" said a heart broken kagome.

"NOOO!! I don't want you to leave me kagome I I I was so happy when you and inu-inuyasha ffound me it was like I had a family again someone to care for me and teach me what I need to know please don't go I I I dddont know what I will ddddo wwittthout you please, I still need you kagome." Stuttered shippo.

Kagome just picked up shippo and gave him a hug, he held her so tight like his life depend on that very hug and if she every let him go he would die.

" Goodbye shippo, tell everybody I love them and I will never forget them." Whispered kagome into his ear and with that said she put him down picked up her bag and jump into the well where it lead her five hundreds years into the future

As the sun raised a puffy eyed shippo walked back to the village very slowly that morning dreading to tell the rest of the gang where kagome went but know that he had to.

"Kagome I already miss you"

End

Well that's it I hope you liked it or at least though it ok. But ya please don't be mean and recycle :)

And review too that would be nice

Love and Peace

crazygurl34


End file.
